Un Dilema de Sangre
by Anemone Amarillys
Summary: ¿Y si todo fuera diferente? Él es un sangre sucia, ella es sangre pura. Hermione encuentra una manera de reirse de su enemigo y Pansy está dispuesta a vengarse. DrHr CAPI 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Un Dilema de Sangre**

¿Y si todo fuera diferente? Él un sangre sucia, ella sangre pura. Porque para entender al otro hay que ponerse en sus zapatos. Dr/Hr.

oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo

El salón de pociones estaba en completo silencio. Sólo se escucha el golpeteo de las cucharas de palos contra la superficie metálica de los calderos como si fueran una orquesta de bombos tocando una tétrica melodía. Los rostros de los muchachos estaban completamente humedecidos de los vapores de aquella mezcla que burbujeaba espesa, una especie de pantano en miniatura, o eso le pareció a Denis 'Draco' Malfoy. El muchacho de 16 años miraba su mezcla con interés, rogando que se apresurara para ser el primero en entregarla y ganar puntos para su casa: Gryffindor. A su lado, sus mejores amigas Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil lideaban con sus calderos intentado que todo funcionara a la perfección. De tanto en tanto miraban al caldero de Draco –como ellas mismas lo había bautizado por su interés ñoño en los dragones– con algo de desdén y envidia, sana envidia de amigos.

-¡Terminé! –exclamó Draco con su rostro triunfante y alzando la mano en el aire para llamar la atención de Snape, quien de inmediato curvó sus labios en la más terrorífica mueca que jamás se hubiera visto –Vamos, chicas, cuando entregue mi muestra las ayudaré con la suya. Para eso estamos los amigos.

Lavender alzó una ceja y soltó un bufido. Parvati simplemente sonrió ampliamente a su mejor amigo, esperando con ansias que la salvara de su insuficiente nota de troll.

-Déjeme ver, Malfoy –gruñó el profesor mirando al caldero aún con aquella mueca que encrispaba los pelos –Mmmm –masculló mirando esta vez a los ojos claros del muchacho –¡Entrégueme la muestra¿Acaso cree que la tomaré por usted? –gritó logrando que todo gryffindor se hiciera hacia atrás en sus asientos y que todo Slytherin sonriera malicioso.

Draco tomó un poco de poción y la introdujo con cuidado en un frasco de vidrio con su nombre en una etiqueta. Estaba colocándole la tapa cuando sintió una picada en su nuca y se llevó una mano al sitio del dolor, derramando algo de poción al suelo. Todo el salón se quedó mirando el sitio donde se derramó la poción de Malfoy para ver como de ahí surgían burbujas y la muestra de líquido explotaba como si acabara de hervir. Lavender y Parvati chillaron y saltaron de sus puestos asustadas.

-¡Deme eso! –gritó Sanpe tomando bruscamente el frasco y tapándolo él mismo –¡Y limpie el suelo, inútil¿¡O quiere que todos nos friamos con su poción?

-No, señor... –murmuró Draco bastante enojado, pero lo disimuló.

El chico tomó un paño y aplicó algo de solución en él para recoger la mancha del piso sin que fuera dañina. Mientras estaba agachado en el suelo escuchó una risa burlona proveniente del lado de Slytherin. Desvió la vista hacia el lugar chocando con los ojos castaños de la princesita de las serpientes. Allí estaba con el elástico con que le arrojó la piedra a su nuca en los dedos, sonriendo divertida y secundada de sus amiguitas Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bullstrode. ¿Qué nunca tenían nada mejor que hacer que estar molestando?

-¿Se te perdió algo, Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa -¿O estás buscando a tus ancestros en la basura? –rió a carcajadas y Draco guardó silencio -¿Viste en el trapo para limpiar? Tal vez te estén mirando desde las partículas de suciedad...

Draco murmuró algo que sonó a "estúpida Granger" y volvió a sentarse mirando como sus compañeros terminaban sus labores.

-¿Malfoy? –lo llamó Snape desde la mesa del frente, el chico lo miró atento –Olvidé mencionarle algo... ¡10 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

-Grandioso... –gruñó a sus espaldas Ronald Weasley. –Siempre el cerebrito termina arruinándonos el día...

Pudo haber seguido molestando a Malfoy, pero un codazo de Harry lo detuvo. Ambos volvieron a concentrarse en sus calderos.

Al otro lado del salón, los Slytherin también terminaban sus pociones y comenzaban a vaciarlas en sus frascos para rotularlas. Hermione terminaba de poner toda su muestra en su frasco con una mirada orgullosa, seguramente era la primera en terminar completamente la labor, o simplemente, todos sus compañeros la dejaron. No era fácil convivir con una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, tan popular como su amiguita Parkinson, con quien se debatió el puesto de prefecta hace unos años, lográndolo sólo porque Snape la prefería por ser Granger.

-¿Qué haremos después de la cena? –preguntó Millicent a sus amigas –Tenía pensado jugarle una broma a los gryffindor... Tengo una idea buenísima.

-¿Qué tal si la aguantas hasta mañana? –preguntó Hermione dejando su frasco sobre la mesa –Tengo ronda hoy –suspiró cansada –Y me toca hacer la ronda cerca de... ay, no voy a mencionar su nombre, es asqueroso... ¿Han oído algo más ridículo que el nombre del sangre sucia? Y su apodo no lo mejora demasiado... Draco, jajaja. Mejor le queda Lagarto jajajaja. Sí, sí ese me gusta, comenzaré a ocuparlo esta misma noche –se limpió unas lágrimas ficticias de risa y suspiró –Oye... ¿Y si le jugamos una broma a Lagarto? –miró a sus amigas con complicidad. –Se esconderán en la escalera y...

Draco miró de reojo hacia las muchachas de Slytherin algo ido. Estaba tan cansado que siempre la agarraran con Gryffindor, era una rutina que ya lo tenía demasiado molesto. Al principio era con Potter, luego con Weasley y desde que él se había acercado algo a ellos también la cogieron con él. Aunque realmente no se llevaba bien con el pelirrojo, pero no sabía porqué.

-Ey, Draco –lo llamó Harry de la mesa de atrás –No olvides que tenemos entrenamiento, necesitamos que estés aunque seas reserva... ¿Está bien?

-Claro –respondió él entusiasmado –Pero que no sea hasta muy tarde, tengo ronda...

-Tú verás tus prioridades –exclamó Ron molesto.

Draco lo miró un segundo intrigado.

-Ron, ser prefecto es una prioridad –le dijo y Weasley parpadeó sin entender mucho –Estaré ahí, cuenten conmigo...

-¿A recoger pelotas otra vez, Lagarto? –rió Hermione pasando junto al puesto del muchacho mientras salía del salón –Que tengas suerte y esta vez no te persigan las bludger –soltó una carcajada sonora.

Las chicas de Slytherin abandonaron el salón y se dirigieron veloces a las mazmorras tenían una broma que planear. Mientras Draco estuviera en Quidditch tendrían todo perfectamente listo... Sería el golpe de gracia. Ays, si hasta le daba pena el pobre Lagarto a veces, pero detestaba su afán de protagonismo, el andar resaltando siempre que pudiese... Y sobretodo su estupidez muggle. Aggg, eso la indigestaba. Y estaba algo aburrida y entristecida por su síndrome premenstrual, necesitaba distraerse y lo mejor en esos casos era molestar a Malfoy. Después de todo era más divertido enfadado que Potter y Weasley.

oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo

-Ays no sé, Pansy –murmuró Millicent mirando como la muchacha deslizaba su pluma por una carta romántica -¿No crees que es algo rudo?

-¿Rudo? –preguntó Pansy risueña, pero su rostro se transformó en cada de malicia –Es justicia, Milly –gruñó ásperamente –Estoy aburrida de las tonterías de Hermione, me tiene al borde del colapso. Su egoísmo es algo que no soportaré más...

Millicent la miró divertida.

-¿Es porque Nott la besó?

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó la chiquilla indignada –¡No tiene nada que ver con él! –Millicent arqueó una ceja –Bueno, tal vez sí tenga que ver, pero no lo principal...

-Sí, claro...

Pansy dejó la pluma en el tintero y se volteó hacia Millicent con cara de hastío.

-¡Y porque le gusta a todos! –chilló finalmente y rompió a llorar –Y nadie se fija en mí...

-Ni en mí –agregó Millicent.

-Y ella los tiene a todos y yo a ninguno –siguió Pansy.

-Yo tampoco tengo a nadie...

-¿Y qué tiene de femonemal Hermione? –preguntó Parkinson alzando los brazos al cielo mientras Millicent le traía unos pañuelos –Nada, no tiene nada. No es ni la mitad de bonita que yo, ni la mitad de agradable ni la mitad de nada. Terminaré esta carta y será el comienzo de mi venganza...

-Está bien, Pansy, si eso te hace sentir mejor... –suspiró Millicent –Oye... Y si con esto Hermione sale de las andanzas... ¿Me puedo quedar con Nott?

-Olvídalo, Nott es mío –sonrió Pansy maliciosa.

-¿Y con Zabini?

-Mío también.

-¿Y con...¿Cuál era el otro guapo?

-El que ahora está en Gryffindor...

-Baaa, entonces me vuelvo a quedar sola –suspiró Millicent –Bueno, ya tendré mi comento de gloria...

-El día que bajes de peso...

-¿Decías?

-Hoy día dieron trajes con besos en la tele...

-Ah, claro...

Pansy sonrió nerviosa y se puso de cabeza a terminar su carta, firmaría con el nombre de algún galán de novela erótica, así Hermione picaría más fácil. Estaba sacando trozos bastante interesantes, casi podría besarse a sí misma con tan solo leer la carta. Un orgullo para cualquiera que lograra escribir algo así, como también un orgullo y halago para quien la recibiría...

Volteó a su derecha.

-¿Cómo vas con la carta para Malfoy? –preguntó a Millicent.

-Es que no sé si poner "Querido Draco" o "Deseado Draco" o simplemente "Draco"...

Pansy miró a la hoja completamente en blanco.

-¡Aggg, tú eres una inútil!

-Por lo menos no soy una gran ram...

-Sé lo que vas a decir, cállatelo –gruñó Pansy –Bien, termina esa carta y las enviaremos... Nadie nunca imaginaría que puedo ser tan descabellada –se aplaudía a sí misma –Soy genial...

Millicent alzó las cejas y soltó un suspiro.

oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo

Draco:

Hace mucho que no puedo esconder lo que siento por ti. Soy tímida, lo sé, pero eso no cambia lo que guardo en mi corazón por ti...

Si crees en el amor a ciegas, te espero en la biblioteca a las 12

Rosita Coto ... No, no Rosa Salvaje.

oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo

Hermione:

Eres como una diosa magnánima –¿estás segura que sabe lo que significa?... Sí, lo sabe– Una hermosa dama inspiradora de mis más ensoñadas fantasías erót... –¡No, borra eso!– Siempre te contemplo a la distancia, sintiendo como algo dentro de mis pant... –¡No, tonta! –de mí, de mí fuera a estallar. Logras tantas cosas con sólo una mirada que se clave en mi rostro. Eres la mujer más hermosa, inteligente y estupenda del mundo –¿Ves¡Tú misma le das la razón de porqué es tan fantástica! –Ahora siento mi corazón correr a mil esperando la respuesta que tendrás a mis súplicas...

Si crees en el amor apasionado y sin reglas, te espero en la biblioteca a las 12

Samsagaz... No, no Amante de la Oscuridad.

oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo


	2. Chapter 2

Aquella carta que llegó a sus manos era de todo menos extraña. Una chica como Hermione Granger era de las muchachas que recibía de ellas diariamente, tal vez dos veces por día. Su hermoso cuerpo femenino, su cabello perfectamente peinado y armando claros bucles eran la ensoñación de cualquiera que se hiciese llamar a sí mismo hombre. No siempre había sido hermosa, pero desde hace un año que se había vuelto muy atractiva, tanto que podía arrancar suspiros hasta del más macho.

-¡Hermione! –exclamó Pansy ingresando en la habitación seguida de Millicent –Se nos hace tarde para la broma...

Hermione sonrió maliciosa y guardó la carta en su túnica.

-Lo siento chicas –canturreó altiva mientras las otras dos se miraban entre ellas –Esta noche tengo ronda, creo que lo mencioné... No creo tener tiempo para sus estúpidas bromas al más estúpido de Draco Lagarto. –Pansy sonrió macabra pero disimuló –Otro día tal vez, si ando de ánimo...

-Otro día será entonces –dijo Pansy fingiéndose afectada por la negativa de su amiga –Por cierto... ¿Con quién irás al Baile de Halloween? –preguntó interesada.

-Con Nott –respondió la castaña caminando hacia la puerta –Y con Zabini –rió maliciosa y Millicent no pudo evitar reír con ella. –Y Crabbe también me lo pidió... –miró a la rubia –Supe que Goyle te lo pedirá Milly, ponte guapa.

Millicent frunció el ceño.

-No necesito de tus maniobras de celestina...

-Sí que las necesitas –sonrió Hermione divertida –Y Pansy, querida... –Pansy la miró con evidente odio –Blaise dice que le gustas un poquito, pero que tendrías que ser más como yo... Inténtalo a ver que tal –rió para salir casi bailando de la habitación.

-Inténtate esto –gruñó Pansy haciendo un gesto obsceno con la mano hacia el lugar por donde se perdió su amiga. –Esto es la guerra... primero fue Nottie, ahora Blaisie... No se va a quedar con ninguno...

-No –agregó Millicent –Técnicamente se debería quedar con el rubio Gryffindor sangre sucia...

-Cállate que me cagas la trama –gruñó Pansy cruzándose de brazos -¿Vamos a espiar?

-Lógico –sonrió Milly amistosa –Vamos, vamos...

oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo

Draco no podía creerse la sorpresa de aquella carta. ¡Una chica enamorada de él! ¡Qué ilusión! Esperaba que fuera una chica guapa, inteligente y de buenos sentimientos. Una muchacha a la cual no le importara su procedencia muggle, que no le pareciera absurdo su nombre o apodo, que no se riera de sus gustos por los estudios. Pero... una chica así nunca se fijaría en él. Era tan triste ver como todas las chicas hermosas se quedaban con los guapos prefectos de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, y los Gryffindor ya tenían competencia suficiente con Harry y Ron. Y ni hablar de los Hufflepuff, si la única vez que una chica había querido salir con él era una muchacha que no conocía su pasado ñoño, era tan hermosa y tan maravillosa, pero era una creída esa Fleur.

Llegó a la biblioteca todo perfumadito y peinado, como nunca lo hacía. Tenía todo el cabello con gomina hacia atrás, se veía muy parecido a un señor al cual había conocido hace mucho tiempo... El padre de Granger. Un tipo de alcurnia, un tipo elegante... Draco quería ser como él de mayor.

Escuchó un susurro tras de él, unos pasos en tacones, una llamada suave de una voz sensual y aterciopelada.

-Amante de la oscuridad –ronroneó Hermione al ver la espalda cubierta de la túnica de su amante nocturno –He venido a tu llamado.

Draco se volteó para toparse con la imagen de la prefecta de las serpientes toda envuelta en un sexy vestido negro, con un enorme tajo que mostraba toda su pierna derecha desde el nacimiento en sus caderas. Se apegaba a su cuerpo como el latex y realzaba sus atributos femeninos. Draco sintió que su masculinidad reaccionaba naturalmente y se enrojeció.

Por su parte Hermione llegó a saltar del susto cuando lo vio ahí. ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? Y no dejó pasar su asombro y frustración.

-¿¡Qué haces acá? –chilló espantada -¡Dónde está mi amante de la oscuridad! –siguió chillando alterada, tomó del suelo su túnica que segundos antes había dejado resbalar por sus hombros antes de hacerse notar y cubrió sus ropajes –O acaso... ¿Tú, te atreves a burlarte de mí de esta manera, lagarto? Seres como tú no merecen compartir el aire con gente como yo, sangre sucia.

Aquel apelativo que tanto odiaba volvía a salir de los labios carmín de la prefecta de Slytherin. Era tan perfecta, tan bella, tan inteligente, pero todo se perdía en cuanto abría su delicada boca para soltar los insultos más horribles que un hijo de muggles podría escuchar.

-¡Ya cállate! –exclamó Draco molesto -¿Te crees gran cosa por ser sangre pura? ¿Crees que eres algo especial por ello? Tú no sabes nada de la vida, Granger, no sabes nada de nada. Todo para ti es ser admirada y ser siempre la popular, pero no sabes que es lo que sienten a quienes tú insultas y maltratas desde que ingresamos a esta escuela... Y te desprecio por eso... Eres tan baja como sucia es mi sangre. –la miró de arriba abajo –Me das lástima.

Hermione soltó una risa.

-Te mueres por besarme, te mueres por poseerme –le dijo siseando –Acéptalo, Malfoy. Eres tal como ellos, sea como sea caerás en mis redes, más temprano que tarde.

-Espera sentada por ello, Granger...

Hermione se sentó en una silla cruzando las piernas sensualmente.

-Esperaré.

Draco salió de la biblioteca dando un portazo.

oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo

Pansy había resuelto todos sus problemas para su pareja de baile. Había ido al callejón Knockturn en una de sus escapadas fingiendo ir a Hogsmeade y compró con sus ahorros de mesada de medio año la solución a todos sus problemas. Miraba ahora la botellita azulina con tanta ilusión.

-¡Filtro de amor! –exclamó Hermione haciéndose de la botella con un ágil movimiento de manos –Justo lo que necesitaba, gracias Pansy.

Pansy la miró con las lágrimas saliéndosele de los ojos.

-Es mía...

Hermione le sonrió maliciosa.

-¿Para qué? –rió la castaña. –No la necesitas...

-¡Claro que sí! –chilló la chica molesta y trató de hacerse de la botella pero Hermione era más ágil –Necesito ayudita para mi pareja de Halloween... ¡Dámela!

-No –canturreó la castaña risueña –Yo la necesito más, además no tendrás problemas para el baile, convencí a Nott de ir contigo y dijo que sí...

-Me suena a chantaje...

-Lógico, le deberé 5 citas seguidas luego de ello, pero te hago el favor para que veas que buena amiga soy –puso cara de ángel. –Y a cambio de tu cita con Nottie, yo pido tu filtro de amor...

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Pansy aún picada. –No lo necesitas, si le pides al más perdedor de Hufflepuff te dirá que sí.

-Pero hay una personita que nunca me dirá que si –dijo alegre –Y esta es mi solución.

-Y esa personita es...

-Denis Malfoy.

Pansy sonrió maliciosa, su plan había funcionado.

oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo oOOo

Gracias por los comentarios, espero que les haya gustado la continuación. Cualquier cosa ya saben donde apretar para consultar... Bye!


End file.
